


Caring about you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Lue-Reeq & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Lue-Reeq
Kudos: 2





	Caring about you

Lue Reeq was surprised when he saw Kara arriving but with a different weapon.

"Oh Kara, you look splendid," say Lue Reeq

Kara was blushing she was originally one Scholar but she had decided to be one dancer for doing the quest with Lue Reeq but now it's was finished she have returned to her normal clothes.  
The white dress was wonderful she loved to wear it and she knew that it's had one effect on some people.

"What bring you here," says Lue-Reeq

"Just wanted to say hi, give you some food that I have make and bring some news"

So Kara explain what happens with the end of the tyranny of Eulmore and possibility with the change for his parents, it's will be not easy but she will try to make it work because she knows maybe somewhere inside them there is love for Lue Reeq and also about the fact of Olvara

But also what she wanted to do before leaving was to kiss his forehead and say "I care about you, and maybe much more than friends and I will do my best for see you a lot and tell you everything"


End file.
